Every Coin Has Two Sides
by ksoccer16
Summary: Every coin has two sides. Percy Jackson is a starting varsity soccer player for Olympus high school. Jason Grace is a starting varsity soccer player for Jupiter high school. Both are handsome, popular, and hate each others guts. But when an accident occurs to the two boys during a soccer game between their rival schools... (full summary inside. AU -no demigods-)
1. Chapter 1

**Every Coin Has Two Sides - chapter 1**

**Summary: Every coin has two sides. Percy Jackson is a starting varsity soccer player for Olympus high school. Jason Grace is a starting varsity soccer player for Jupiter high school. Both are handsome, popular, and hate each others guts. But when an accident occurs to the two boys during a soccer game between their rival schools, they get a better look at the opposite side of their coin. (AU -no demigods-)**

**Percy**

The day was perfect soccer weather - not too sunny and just the right amount of wind.

I looked up to the stands in the stadium to find my girlfriend, Annabeth, waving at me. She was still in her soccer uniform and covered in grass stains, so I assumed she just gotten done her own game.

I turned back to the problem at hand; Jason Grace.

Jason is the only player who could ever best me. We are the top two players in the state. We've been competing against each other since the sixth grade when we were the only ones in our grade to ever make middle school varsity. We've gone to different high schools, but the rivalry never went away. We both start outside midfield, but we both can play any position but goalie. Which is dangerous because college scouts will be split between wanting one of us or the other. Which brings me to why this game is so crucial: if I can defeat Jason and his team, my college scholarship opportunities will be secured.

The referee blew the whistle to start the second half, the score still being 0-0, and I was off like a rocket, anticipating a pass from our strikers. The ball comes toward me in the air, and I control it, but then I was face to face with Jason. I feinted left and went right, towards the outside. I managed to outmaneuver him, and headed to the net, taking a swift shot, but the goalie snatched it from right above his head.

The goalie punted the ball, and suddenly Jason is at my side, racing to get the first touch on the ball out of the air.

The next thing I know, the wind was being knocked out of me as I collided with Jason, our heads smashing together from the momentum of the ball slamming into my chest. We hit the ground, and I blacked out.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story. I know it's short, but the next chapter will be up soon. The POV's will switch back and forth between Jason and Percy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Every Coin Has Two Sides - chapter 2**

**Summary: Every coin has two sides. Percy Jackson is a starting varsity soccer player for Olympus high school. Jason Grace is a starting varsity soccer player for Jupiter high school. Both are handsome, popular, and hate each others guts. But when an accident occurs to the two boys during a soccer game between their rival schools, they get a better look at the opposite side of their coin. (AU -no demigods-)**

**Jason**

I woke up in a white room, with that sterile vibe, and I knew I was in the hospital. There was a brunette sitting in a chair next to my bed, holding my hand. She seemed to be asleep, so I took that as an opportunity to analyze her. Her hair was long and braided to the side. Her skin was a dark tan, and she wore a uniform. The uniform consisted of a white blouse, black sweater, and a black, white, and purple plaid skirt. Her tights and shoes were black.

She was pretty, but I had no idea who she was and why she was holding my hand. I shifted to get more comfortable, and I accidentally jolted her awake.

"Jase?" She groaned. She let go of my hand to stretch. Then she turned to me in surprise. "Oh gosh, Jase, your awake!"

I put my hand in front of me. "Hold up. Who are you?"

"Do you really not remember me? They warned me that the other boy had lost his memory, and that it was likely that you had too."

"What other boy?" I asked.

"Percy Jackson. You and him both hit your heads. The doctors think that he has temporary amnesia. They also think that you might too."

"Percy? That kid from middle school? I...I don't remember hitting my head." I struggled to remember anything that could help me, but the only information coming to mind was that Percy and I played soccer in middle school together. I knew that I wasn't middle school age anymore - that much I could feel - but I couldn't quite put a finger on how much time was missing from my memories.

Before the head injury, I could remember what was at stake. I could remember the college opportunities, the scholarships, and the intensity of the game.

But hitting my head on Percy Jackson's thick skull changed all of that. The only thing I knew of the past few years were what people told me. But I couldn't remember anything else from any of my years of high school. I couldn't seem to find the will to care.

"I know, baby. I didn't think you would." The girl had a wistful look on her face.

I winced from an oncoming pounding headache. "And who are you again?"

She sighed. "I'm your girlfriend, Reyna."


	3. Chapter 3

**Every Coin Has Two Sides - chapter 3**

**Summary: Every coin has two sides. Percy Jackson is a starting varsity soccer player for Olympus high school. Jason Grace is a starting varsity soccer player for Jupiter high school. Both are handsome, popular, and hate each others guts. But when an accident occurs to the two boys during a soccer game between their rival schools, they get a better look at the opposite side of their coin. (AU -no demigods-)**

**Percy**

I woke up in a hospital room full of people and 'get well' balloons. I recognized my mom and stepdad, Paul. My best friend Annabeth was asleep on the chair, but she didn't look like I remembered her. She looked...older. So did my cousins Thalia, Nico, Bianca, and Hazel. But there was one girl who I didn't recognize.

She had reddish-brown hair in a French braid down her back. She was thin with tan skin and very pretty. She had on an 'Olympus Pegasus Field Hockey' T-shirt and skinny jeans.

She was the first one to notice that I was awake and rushed towards me.

"Perce? Are you okay?"

"Wait...do I know you?"

Thalia came over towards us. She was wearing more makeup than I remembered. "Don't you remember Piper? She's the one that got you and Annabeth together."

"What?" I may have been the one in the hospital bed, but I thought they were all crazy. As far as I knew Annabeth and I were as close as you can get without actually dating, and I had no idea who Piper was.

"What do you mean by 'what'?" Thalia cocked her head to the side and knitted her eyebrows together.

"I mean none of what you said made sense. Annabeth and I aren't together and I've never seen this girl before."

"Oh gosh, you must have hit your head harder than we'd thought," my mom said.

I realized then why my cousins and Annabeth looked so different: they were about three or four years older than I remembered. Once I had opened my mind to the possibility, I could tell that I was older than I thought I was.

Annabeth chose that moment to wake up, and once she saw me, she tried to come give me a hug.

Thalia intercepted her path. "Annabeth, maybe you should come out into the hallway with me."

Annabeth was confused, but eventually agreed.

Mom turned her attention back to me. "So how much do you remember of the accident?"

"I don't remember anything. about it. What happened?"

"You and Jason Grace collided and hit your heads during a soccer game. Then you both blacked out."

I leaned back on the bed. "Geez."

The girl that Thalia called Piper turned and looked at me. "Do you really have no idea who I am?"

"Not the slightest," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "How do I know you."

"Annabeth and I met freshman year at the sports banquet for school. I was there for field hockey and she was there for soccer. She introduced me to you, and we all became close friends. I was the only one in the group who hadn't known you and Annabeth since diapers, so I was the only who noticed that you two had a thing for each other. I convinced Annabeth that she should make the first move, and the rest is history."

"At least we now have a hint to how much memory is missing," Bianca says.

"That's true," Nico agreed. "Percy remembers nothing of high school."

**A/N: I hope this all makes sense. It's literally 11:56, and I'm not sure how I'm still awake. Thank you for reading. I'm going to start asking a question and recommend a story every chapter.**

**Question: What is the name of Percy's pegasus?**

**Story: Crash by ****WaltzThroughTheForest**** is a post-apocalyptic AU Percy Jackson story that I'm in love with. Punk!Percy, Girly!Annabeth, Hipster!Leo, Preppy!Nico. (I personally love Piper's character. She's a nerdy fangirl who loves Doctor Who and even wore a Tardis dress at one point).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Every Coin Has Two Sides - chapter 4**

**Summary: Every coin has two sides. Percy Jackson is a starting varsity soccer player for Olympus high school. Jason Grace is a starting varsity soccer player for Jupiter high school. Both are handsome, popular, and hate each others guts. But when an accident occurs to the two boys during a soccer game between their rival schools, they get a better look at the opposite side of their coin. (AU -no demigods-)**

**Jason**

My father came and visited me a few hours after Reyna left, and I was discharged within a week. I was to come back if I blacked out again.

The doctors decided that I had "post-traumatic amnesia", which basically means that I hit my head so hard that I've lost some memory, and that it might come back, it might not.

The ride home was pretty uneventful. Most things in my neighborhood hadn't changed. I just felt like I'd gone away for a few years, and then was shoved back in to a strange lifestyle that I was supposed to know.

"So I guess you don't remember the news, huh?" Dad asks once we got into the house, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"What news?"

"That I got remarried."

"What?"

"I married Carla McNally. And you have a stepsister."

"How long ago was this?" I couldn't believe it. "Who is she?"

"It was about a year and a half ago. Her name is - was - Thalia McNally. She changed her last name to Grace after the marriage. She actually lives with her father during the school week, so she won't be home until this weekend. Actually, she was at the hospital a few days ago. She visited you too, but you were sleeping. She was actually there to see that boy you hit heads with. They're cousins."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

I headed to my room, but the changes were disorienting. I had no idea where anything was. It was like when your parents clean your room when you're not home, an their version of organized is different than yours.

I find my yearbooks on the bookshelf and grab the most recent one; sophomore year (last year). I flip it open and see lots of signatures, but there aren't many people who actually wrote out something that actually gave me any clue to who they are. Reyna's took up a full page, mostly rambling on about random things. Her handwriting in legible and looks so uniform and perfect that it could be mistaken for being type out. There's a paragraph from someone who wrote in complete caps, saying:

JASON,

I THOUROUGHLY ENJOYED SHARING ENGLISH CLASS WITH YOU. YOU ARE THE SINGLE MOST ORGANAIZED BOY IN OUR GRADE, I WAS OVERJOYED THAT YOU WERE WILLING TO BE MY PARTNER FOR PROJECTS.

BEST REGARDS,

HAZEL LEVESQUE.

Her speech seemed vaguely old fashioned and very proper, and her writing was done in cursive; something very few high school students knew.

Mostly everything was just names, with a couple of "HAGS" scattered throughout.

I looked through my drawers, but didn't find too many interesting things. Most of my clothing consisted of the black and purple uniform I was required to wear and purple T-shirts for various Jupiter high school sports (although most were for the soccer team).

I sat down on the bed and ran a hand through my short cropped blond hair and sighed. I doubted my life would be returning to normal anytime soon.

**A/N: Hey...**

**Sorry I've been gone so long. Junior year is stressful and sports are driving me over the edge and I turned 16 September 19th, so I've been trying to find time to get my permit. So... yeah.**

**Christmascookie26**** was the first one to get the answer (Blackjack) right. A round of applause for this lovely reviewer.**

**Question: Who is the PJO/HOO character with blond hair, blue eyes, and a scar. Think long an hard on it, because this one is tricky.**

**Story: Aphrodite Girls by ****LunaPadma**** is a beautiful story all about Aphrodite's daughters and how they are majorly stereotyped. It really makes you open your eyes about how everyone stereotyped, and that you probably stereotyped all of the demigods according to their godly parent. Summary reads: Have you ever tried to stereotype the stereotyped?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Every Coin Has Two Sides - chapter 5**

**Summary: Every coin has two sides. Percy Jackson is a starting varsity soccer player for Olympus high school. Jason Grace is a starting varsity soccer player for Jupiter high school. Both are handsome, popular, and hate each others guts. But when an accident occurs to the two boys during a soccer game between their rival schools, they get a better look at the opposite side of their coin. (AU -no demigods-)**

**Percy**

I sat on the lumpy bed in a messy room I didn't remember, in a house I didn't remember, on the phone with someone I didn't remember.

"Brother!" Tyson Jackson yelled into the phone.

According to my mom, my dad, Poseidon, had a son two years after me. His name is Tyson, an he still lives with my dad. Actually, I have another brother, as well. His name is Triton, and he too lives with my dad.

My dad had Triton with his wife Amphitrite, and they got divorced two years later. Poseidon shared custody over his son. He met my mom and a year and a half after the divorce, I was born. My parents never got married. My mom kept custody of me, and my father and I had little contact until I was in the eighth grade. The only reason we started talking again was because I met Tyson, who happened to have the same last name as me. After some talking I discovered that my dad and Amphitrite got back together, and two years after I was born, Tyson was born.

Tyson and I became close, especially this year because he came into my high school. But there's something else to know about Tyson. He has a learning disability. But he's slow, not stupid.

However, my mom had to explain the part about Tyson to me when he had first called me when I was in the hospital. I had no memory of Tyson.

"My friends in my class miss having you visit! We hope your head hurries up and heals!"

"Thanks big guy," I said. "Me too. Tell everyone I said 'hi'."

"I will, Brother!"

I wanted to hurry up the conversation, because his loud voice was making my head pound. "Are you coming to visit tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it! Is Annabeth coming? I miss Annabeth!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah big guy," I winced. "She says she can't wait."

"Okay! Bye, Brother!"

"Bye Tyson."

I felt bad lying. I hadn't actually asked Annabeth to come yet, but I didn't want to make Tyson upset. I hadn't really talked much to Annabeth since I discovered we were dating. I guess it was kind of awkward.

I scrolled through the contacts in a phone where the only difference from the one I remember is a larger screen. Annabeth's number was in there as 'Wise Girl'. Nothing about that name seemed like what someone would put their girlfriend's name in as. Most boys I could remember from middle school had their girlfriend's names as 'Babe' and 'Hottie', and the especially sappy ones had a bunch of heart emoticons next to it.

I clicked the number to dial it. She picked up on the second ring.

"Percy?"

She yawned, and I realized that I forgot that it was 2 in the morning when Tyson had called me, waking me up.

I wasn't sure how to initiate a conversation, so I blurted; "Tyson wants to know if you want to come over when he's here tomorrow."

Her voice sounded like she was smiling. "Sure Seaweed Brain. What time?"

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but I'm leaving for upstate New York early Thursday morning and am coming back Saturday evening, so I plan on getting some writing done during that time. Although, now that I have me permit, I will be spending some time in the drivers seat on the seven hour car ride.**

**The answer to the last question is BOTH Jason and Luke. ****MyLittleBigBangSwitchAtOlympus** **was the first to get both, and ****BalletBookworm**** brought up a very valid point- that it could apply to a lot of other demigods that Rick Riordan doesn't specifically name.**

**Question: Who is your favorite minor character from both series?**

**Story: Writing a Percy Jackson Fanfic by ****achieving elysium**** is an excellent story that has pointers for writing the best PJO fanfic that you can. This is a very excellent story with an even more excellent author and worth the read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Every Coin Has Two Sides - chapter 6**

**Summary: Every coin has two sides. Percy Jackson is a starting varsity soccer player for Olympus high school. Jason Grace is a starting varsity soccer player for Jupiter high school. Both are handsome, popular, and hate each others guts. But when an accident occurs to the two boys during a soccer game between their rival schools, they get a better look at the opposite side of their coin. (AU -no demigods-)**

**Jason**

**I was given about two and a half weeks off of school, but then I was sent right back. I didn't mind, though. It gave me something to do.**

**Reyna and her sister picked me up for my first day back. Reyna was in the passenger seat, and her older sister was driving.**

**Reyna turned around to face me as I shoved my Jansport backpack into the Acura. "Jase," she said. "I'm sure you don't remember Hylla. She's a year older than us.**

**I gave a Hylla a small wave and said: "Hi."**

**Hylla gave me a once. "Hey," she said and turned her eyes back to the road.**

**When we got to school Hylla parked the car and practically sprinted off to her friends. Reyna and I exited the car and walked side by side to the old brick building's back parking lot entrance.**

**"So," she started. "Still no memories of me?"**

**I felt bad, but I had to be honest and shake my head. In an attempt to change the subject I asked: "What's up with your sister. I mean, she doesn't seem to like me very much." Hylla had been spending this time eyeing me from where she stood with a bunch of friends.**

We had reached the door by this point, so we moved to the side so we could talk without obstructing traffic into the school.

"She's always been sort of cold towards males," Reyna told me.

"Hardcore feminist?"

"Exactly," she responds. "Hylla doesn't really hate them per say, but she strongly believes that females are the dominant gender.

I lean against the building. "And what to you think?"

She laughed like I said something funny. "Mr. Grace, I think of us as equals."

I allowed myself a smile and tried to pretend we were any other couple walking into the school. Blissful and happy. It made me curious about something I could not remember anymore.

"Reyna, what were we like?"

She gave me a bewildered look, like she had no idea what I was talking about.

Students continued streaming through the doors, and I could smell the stench of school before ever entering the building. Like egos and crushed dreams.

"I mean were we like them?" I asked, pointing at one couple, groping each other and making out against the brick wall. I seriously hoped we weren't.

"No," she said, and I released a breath I'd hardly realized I'd been holding.

Reyna grabbed my arm and steered me in through the doors. "I'm not really in the mood to talk about it now. And I don't want to be late," she said.

After a quick pit stop at her locker, we made our way to the nurse's office to bring her a doctor's note that said I'm allowed to get a pass that will let me leave school early if I start feeling nauseous or get a headache.

Reyna walked me to my homeroom, made sure I had my schedule and map, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and left me to get through the day by myself, since the only class we shared was eighth period.

I watched her sashay away, and, as she rounded the corner, I turned to classroom full of people I had no recollection of.

I walked into the classroom and towards the teacher.

"Uh, Ma'am?" I asked to get her attention.

The woman looked up from her paperwork and tucked her gray hair behind her ear. It looked like a natural shade of black hair so light and bluish that it looked gray.

"Mr. Jason Grace. Welcome back. I'm Ms. Lupa. I have you eighth period too."

I shifted uncomfortably in front of the watchful gaze of my classmates.

A young looking girl with cinnamon colored hair and dark skin motioned for me to sit in the empty desk next to her. Ms. Lupa saw her hand movements and said I could sit there.

The girl leaned over to me and introduced herself as Hazel Levesque.

"The one who wrote in caps lock in my yearbook?" I asked.

Hazel laughed and said yes. Then she pointed to an Asian boy behind her. "That's Frank."

Frank seemed a bit uncomfortable, both being the center of attention and in his own body. Almost like he'd gone through a growth spurt, but didn't realize it and couldn't figure out why he couldn't walk the same anymore.

We waved and said 'hi' to each other.

Then Hazel got right to the point. "You've missed a lot, so I've been asked to tutor you in all of the honors classes that we share; Math, History, and English. Ms. Lupa is going to ask Reyna to help you with Science.

I gave her a thankful smile, and then turned my attention to my schedule as I tried to memorize it.

**A/N: Hey guys. Longest chapter yet. "I washed the pinnies! Aren't you proud of me?" LOL, sorry, just quoting SoccerGrlProbsVids on Youtube.**

**BalletBookworm**** was the first and only person to tell me favorite minor character is Bianca, but if I meant one that she doesn't obsess over all the time then it would be Lacy.**

**Question: I'm going to ask the same question as last time - who is your favorite minor character?**

**Story: Letter in Ink by ****theforgetfulalchemist**** is a beautiful story, mainly about Percabeth, but there are more couples too. However, it isn't just fluffy romances. There are some fluffy friendships too. The last few chapters have been Blood of Olympus oriented. Summary reads:** **Piper asks Annabeth about some old pictures of the famous Seaweed Brain in Chiron's office. Warning: BOO spoilers in the bonus chapter.**


End file.
